1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for calibrating at least one detector array formed by a plurality of detectors that is exposed to a high-energy, fan-shaped widening radiation emanating from an approximately point-like energy source.
When penetrating a material, the radiation interacts therewith enabling the determination physical properties of the material.
In the production of various materials or during their processing they are penetrated by X-ray sources to determine physical properties of the material. Such physical properties include for example the mass per unit area, the density or the thickness of a, for example, plate-like material, especially in the wood products industry.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
The detectors used for the gauging of materials are often detector arrays, which are composed of a plurality of individual detector elements. The individual detector elements have a transmission behavior that is independent from one another. In addition, from the point-like radiation source there are different path lengths for the fan-shaped expanding radiation on the way to the individual detector elements of the detector array.
Often the detector array length is greater than the material to be measured. In this case the measurement must meet the requirement that the same test result is obtained, regardless of what specific area of the detector array is covered by the material.
Because of these influences on the individual detectors, regular calibration of the detectors is required.